henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Checker Fred/September 2017 Schedule + Game Sakers wiki update
Alright before I begin, the full schedule isn't out yet, but will update once it is. I will explain later. Alright lets get started. Last year I posted a poll asking if you wanted the Game Shakers wiki homepage to have the same feel like other Dan shows. We had many people agree, so after many months the homepage is getting an overhaul. Now the background will stay the same and once we get pictures for Season 3, I will add them ad that will be the only thing changing on the background. The main page is what we are working on getting an overhaul, so if you want to see anything extra added to the page let me know or anything you don't like. Now if everything goes smoothly today and tomorrow in gathering the new info and my schedule isn't to bad, I hope to have it done by the shows third anniversary. If it happens the homepage will be shut down for about a week or so. Everything like stuff for season 3 until season 2 is close to ending. Now voting has closed for our second poll and we are going to go with gray for season 4. Since season 3 is delayed I have delayed in adding the color Now lets talk about the upcoming episodes, right now we have only one episode that is listed by futon and zapit, however we don't think Nick would be that mean and air the episode and leave part 2 for October, so we could be getting a few more episodes or Not only Henry Danger, but Game Shakers as well. School of Rock will probably not air this month at all. I am not totally sure, but an full half hour of the after part may return by the looks of some f the promo's I have seen. Game Shakers did go back into production a couple weeks ago and Henry Danger did as well for the rest of their fourth season. So today I logged onto the wiki and found some never before seen pics on the wiki. Looks like they are from the Henry Danger Motion comics, but couldn't find anything confirming another season or more episodes that were released. My next point lead me to the new animated show since the pages said it was from season 1;however, none of the pics matched the motion comics from season 1, so I looked up the new animated show and didn't find anything about airdates thinking it would maybe start this month, but sadly no. So maybe will have a season 3 of the motion comics coming soon, but will keep you updated on all of that as we uncover more information. So here is the Schedule, henry Danger *9/16/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#319) Live & Dangerous: Part 1 Game Shakers *9/9/17 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#211) Game Shippers *9/16/17 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#209) The One With the Coffee Shop Category:Blog posts